


take this chance ('cause heaven knows)

by blackkat



Series: useless porn scraps [21]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, PWP, Raidou and Genma are kinky shits, and fluffy, but this is relatively tame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 23:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14092260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat
Summary: With a trembling breath, Genma pries his fingers off of Kurama’s skin, reaches up and strokes a hand through Raidō’s hair. Every muscle feels like water, but when Raidō smiles at him he smiles back, cups a hand around the back of Kurama’s head, and gets out, “A plus on your first threesome. Excellent job, top marks. Holyfuck.”





	take this chance ('cause heaven knows)

**Author's Note:**

> From the AU of _reverse_ started in chapters 8 and 9 of _through the cracks in reverse_ : https://archiveofourown.org/works/9663536/chapters/28297209

“Don’t look so tense,” Genma murmurs, carding his fingers through deep red hair. “This is supposed to be fun.”

Kurama lets out a strangled laugh, leaning down to kiss him, teeth and tangled tongue and a banked heat that steals Genma's breath. “Easy for you to say,” he huffs, but his eyes are sharp again, focused. “You're not doing any of the work.”

Raidō hums, amused, and Kurama moans, hips hitching forward. “He has you there, Genma,” he offers lightly, stroking a hand down Kurama’s side and then pressing his mouth to his shoulder. “All right, Kurama?”

“ _Fuck_ ,” Kurama breathes, dropping his head, and he’s panting a little, pupils blown, sweat sheening his skin. There's a fine tremor to his arms where they’re braced on either side of Genma's head, and Genma looks up at him, taking in every detail. Beautiful, he thinks with a smile, and tugs Kurama down again, gets an arm around his neck and kisses him slowly, deeply, lazily.

“You two make the prettiest picture,” Raidō says, and it’s somewhere between fond and rough with heat. Another twist of his fingers makes Kurama gasp, rocking forward to slide his cock along Genma's, and Genma moans into the kiss, pleasure curling up through his gut.

Red eyes slide open again, and Kurama stares down at Genma for a long, breathless moment. It’s like being trapped in front of a predator, like the full weight of Kurama’s chakra is slipping through to press down, and Genma's breath catches hard. He shudders, head tipping back, and with a low growl Kurama presses his mouth to his throat, skims his teeth across the skin and follows with his tongue.

“I've wanted to fuck you since Moon Country,” he confesses, low and gravelly, and Genma moans. He wanted it, too, spent more than one night imagining what it would be like pinned between Raidō and Kurama. Now that they’re back here, now that Raidō is most definitely okay with making Kurama their third, he hasn’t been able to think of much else.

There's a quiet laugh, and Raidō leans forward, covering Kurama’s back with his body. He strokes his hands down Kurama’s stomach, makes him groan and push into his chest, but just reaches out. Genma reaches back, tangles their fingers together and lets Raidō kiss the back of his hand.

“I really,” Raidō says, “want to see you wreck Genma.”

Genma barely manages to bite back a whimper. Shudders, even as Kurama makes a hungry, desperate sound and rocks forward into him again. Raidō laughs a little, the beautiful sadist, and lets go of Genma to get his hands on Kurama’s hips. “You haven’t seen him yet,” he murmurs against Kurama’s skin, loud in the heated hush of the bedroom. “He _loves_ this. Loves it when you push him, too, make him _cry_ with it.”

Kurama growls, clawed fingers digging into the mattress. A flash of white teeth, sharp and dangerous, and he kisses Genma again, hard enough to bruise.

As they break apart, Genma laughs, presses his hands over Raidō’s and smooths his thumbs across the sharpness of Kurama’s hipbones. “You say that like you don’t enjoy making me cry just as much,” he teases, curls his legs around the back of Raidō’s knee in a fond, familiar motion.

Raidō chuckles and doesn’t bother to argue. Giving him a lazy smile, Genma tips his head into the mattress, catches Kurama’s hungry gaze. “Want me like this?” he asks, and it’s only partly a tease. He wants to make this good, wants Kurama to _stay_. Stay with them, stay in Konoha, not go back to Kiri with Zabuza the way Zabuza clearly wants.

Fingernails skim down his chest, make him arch into it with a gasp. Kurama hums, pressing a kiss to Genma's collarbone as his nails send streaks of heat through Genma with every light scrape. “This is good,” Kurama tells him, and there's a wicked edge to it. “My first threesome, you know? So you're going to have to help me figure out how this works. Raidō fucks me, and when he’s done you take a turn? Or we both take turns with you?”

 _Fuck_. Genma doesn’t even try to bite back his moan at the thought, shivers for more than just the ghosting touches that leave his skin obscenely sensitive. “Shit,” he hisses, and he’s probably leaving bruises on Kurama’s dark skin. “If I don’t get at least one cock in me _someone_ is getting stabbed with a hallucinogen and I'm not picky about who.”

Kurama huffs out a laugh, kisses him with just an edge of teeth as those hands slide around his thighs and pull them further open. “Seems a shame to waste all that time you spent opening yourself up,” he agrees, and Genma groans, reaches for him only to have Raidō catch his wrists.

“Pin him down,” he tells Kurama, and that smile looks perfectly innocent but Genma _knows_ him. He whimpers, but doesn’t try to jerk away when Kurama takes his hands, laces their fingers together and presses them to the mattress on either side of his head. His grip is firm, immovable, with just a trace of supernatural strength, and Genma strains against it just to feel the lack of give. It makes him swallow, shivering helplessly, and _fuck_ but between Kurama and Raidō he’s going to be ruined for everyone else.

“There we go.” There’s a smile in Raidō’s voice, and Genma catches a flash of it as he gently tugs Kurama’s head around, stealing a long, deep kiss. “How about you take Genma, and I take you?” he offers, and Kurama makes a hungry sound, glancing down at Genma like he’s checking for agreement. Like Genma would do anything _but_ agree.

“Please,” he says, and it’s breathless already. “Please, fuck, _yes_.”

Kurama growls, fingers tightening on Genma's. “Next time you're going to have to show me how well you can beg,” he says, and Raidō groans.

“He’s _gorgeous_ like that,” he agrees, gets his hands on Genma's knees and presses his legs up and back. “I've tied him up before, let him take toys until he couldn’t even speak. You liked that, didn’t you, Gen?”

 _Liked_ is the understatement of the century there, Genma thinks, but he can't find the words. Kurama’s cock is at his hole, sliding teasingly over the slicked ring, and he whines, pushes down into it but can't get it where he wants it.

“Easy,” Kurama tells him, low and rumbling, and then glances over his shoulder at Raidō.

Always an opportunist, Raidō takes the chance to steal another kiss, then murmurs, “Nice and easy all the way in. Genma can take it, and slow drives him insane.”

“Hate you,” Genma gets out, but it’s an effort, because Raidō is reaching around Kurama, getting a hand on his cock. Kurama growls, bucks into it but controls himself a moment later, and Raidō presses the head of his dick into Genma. There's a moment of resistance, then the long, slow slide, and Genma cries out, the feeling of that thick shaft opening him up enough to steal all of his higher thought process. He tries to push back, to take it faster, to get more, but Kurama’s grip doesn’t waver, and Genma moans, squirms, attempts to find any sort of leverage.

“Easy, Genma,” Raidō murmurs, and he still has one hand on Genma's knee, holding his leg up and open so Kurama can slide all the way in, bottom out with his hips flush against Genma's ass. He groans, and Genma jerks at his hands again, curls his free leg to try and pull him in further but finds Raidō still in the way. Frustration tears a high, sharp sound from his throat, and Kurama groans, kisses him clumsily as he curls forward over Genma's body.

“Fuck,” he breathes, right against Genma's skin, and the tickle of hot breath makes Genma shudder, trying to arch up but pinned down by Kurama’s weight. “You're so fucking _tight_.”

Genma tips his head back, voice escaping on a breathy moan. “Please,” he manages, “Kurama, please—”

But Kurama doesn’t move, kisses him again and presses his thighs up under Genma's, spreading his legs wider. Raidō moves behind him, and Genma shudders as Kurama’s hips twitch, the cock inside him getting even harder as Raidō slides his fingers back into Kurama. It pulls a curse from Kurama as he drops his head, pressing his forehead to Genma's chest and rocking his hips back onto Raidō’s fingers. It’s just enough movement to be maddening, and Genma tries his best to hold still but _can't_. He squirms, clenches down hard on that short, teasing slide, and groans.

Kurama _snarls_ , a deep, throaty sound, and suddenly his full weight pins Genma completely. “Stop,” he orders, and it feels like it vibrates through Genma, down in his bones. He moans and goes still as best he can, breath hitching in his chest.

“Impressive,” Raidō says, almost winded, and there's a wet, slick sound as he draws his fingers out of Kurama. “He doesn’t normally listen to anyone.”

“He probably wouldn’t be listening to me if he had a choice,” Kurama huffs, but it’s more distracted than anything. His claws scrape Genma's skin as he shifts his grip, sliding all the way in again and making Genma hiss, and then says, “Just get _in_ me, what are you waiting for?”

Genma lets out a breath that wants to be a laugh but doesn’t have the air, tips his head back but keeps his eyes on Kurama’s face. “He’s a bastard about that,” he says hoarsely, meets Kurama’s eyes when they flicker down to him. “So fucking _careful_ , I hate it.”

“You do not,” Raidō tells him mildly, wrapping an arm around Kurama’s waist. He kisses his shoulder, murmurs, “Bear down,” and then presses forward.

Genma watches Kurama’s face, the flicker of surprise, the twist of pleasure, feels the way his whole body lurches into the cradle of Genma's thighs as he jerks. Raidō’s pace never changes, and Genma meets his eyes over Kurama’s shoulder to see the heat there, the control in the way the muscles are corded across his shoulders. So gorgeous, so careful, and Genma gently tugs his hands from beneath Kurama’s, slides his arms around Kurama’s neck and pulls him down into a kiss, swallowing his groan.

“Feels good, doesn’t it?” he says as they separate, Kurama’s breaths hot and fast against his lips. “He’s so big it’s like he’s everywhere.”

“Fuck,” Kurama groans, muscles trembling faintly. He presses down into Genma, kisses him again with teeth and force, and Genma takes it, strokes his fingers through silky red hair and tries his best to hold still. Kurama makes a ragged sound against his mouth, drops his head onto Genma's shoulder, and gets out, “The two of you are going to _kill me_.”

“And you’ll enjoy every second of it,” Raidō promises, leaning in, and Kurama gasps and twitches. Raidō just kisses Genma over his shoulder, light and teasing, and then asks, “Do you need a minute?”

There's a low growl, and Kurama shoves back into Raidō, rocks forward into Genma, and Genma cries out, muscles clamping down as Kurama drives deep. His next breath comes out on a high, sharp moan as Kurama withdraws again, and then Raidō drives forward. Genma can feel his thrust, feel the way Kurama’s entire body reacts to it, but he’s pinned beneath their weight and can't do more than gasp, arms going tight around Kurama’s shoulders.

Not being able to move is _maddening_ , like being tied up without the satisfaction of fighting the ropes. Genma tries to move, tries to push back into each long, hard thrust even as it arcs pleasure through him, but all he can manage is a bit of motion, a tilt of his hips as Kurama is pushed into him, the clutch of his body as Kurama bottoms out. It makes Kurama snarl, something winded and almost wounded, and he shoves into Raidō, rocks forward with the next thrust to curl over Genma. The kiss is sloppy, hot and deep, and Genma groans, throws his head back as Kurama’s cock slides right across his prostate and sends white-hot ripples up along his spine.

“ _Look_ at you,” Raidō breathes, and he rocks Kurama forward, pushes him in and keeps him there with short, hard thrusts that make Genma squirm, fighting to take _more_. “Gods, Gen, you want to come yet?”

Genma's curse breaks halfway through, turns to a cry, short and breathless as Kurama bottoms out, pulls back just a little and slams in again, and he doesn’t have space to think, to recover. It’s the drag of Kurama’s shaft, the stretch, the way every nerve is hot and tight with pleasure. He twists his fingers into Kurama’s hair, feels the strands slip through his grasp and almost sobs, desperate for some anchor. Scrabbles at Kurama’s back instead, trying to get a hold, and Kurama growls, kisses him bruisingly hard. He jerks, a sound tearing from his lips, and Raidō groans as he slides forward.

Genma is so hard it _hurts_ , a physical ache in the pit of his stomach that winds tighter and tighter with every thrust. He rakes his fingers down Kurama’s arms, feels that cock slam home, and then fingers on his cock. With a cry, he twitches up into it, and Kurama kisses him and curls his fingers around his shaft, grip just this side of too tight. A ragged shout tears out of Genma's throat, and he arches, tightening his thighs around Kurama’s hips. Another hard thrust, right across his prostate, and the shivering, twisting burn of pleasure is too much. Genma shouts, feels Kurama steal the sound from his lips as he comes, and Kurama strokes him through it, fucks into him without so much as hesitating. It’s too much, to sharp, and Genma sobs, squirms, but Kurama doesn’t let up and Genma _loves it_.

There's a groan, and Raidō curls into Kurama, expression twisting. It’s too much for Kurama, because he makes a sound that’s halfway to surrender and slams in deep, makes Genma cry out and then is coming, collapsing over Genma with a sound that might be some attempt at their names.

With a trembling breath, Genma pries his fingers off of Kurama’s skin, reaches up and strokes a hand through Raidō’s hair. Every muscle feels like water, but when Raidō smiles at him he smiles back, cups a hand around the back of Kurama’s head, and gets out, “A plus on your first threesome. Excellent job, top marks. Holy _fuck._ ”

Kurama grunts into his shoulder, unmoving from where he’s sprawled. “Why is your mouth moving.”

Raidō laughs a little, leans in and kisses Kurama’s cheek, and then carefully eases free. It gets him a faint sound of discomfort, and Raidō frowns, stroking his hip. “Are you all right, Kurama?”

One red eye cracks open, and Kurama makes a sound of exasperation. “You’re _moving_.”

“Genma's not,” Raidō points out, the humor sliding back into his voice. He flops down on the bed beside them, ghosting the backs of his fingers along Genma's ribs, and drops his head on his arm, curled so he can watch them both with a smile.

Genma reaches for him, tangles their fingers together even as he wraps an arm around Kurama’s back. He’s fucked out and lazy with it, nerves still humming with pleasure, and the very last thing he wants right now is to move.

“Good?” Raidō asks, leaning in, and Genma kisses him, careful and languid and soft.

“Best,” he corrects, offering Raidō a crooked grin, and strokes his thumb across Raidō’s scars. Raidō hums and leans into it, head dropping back to his arm, and the look in his eyes is soft. Genma loves him a ridiculous amount, and he squeezes Raidō’s hand, brushes Kurama’s hair back from his face so he can see the beautiful lines of it.

With a huff, Kurama lifts his head, curls his hands around Genma's hips. It’s enough warning for Genma to brace himself for the feeling of Kurama pulling out, and he groans. An instant later Kurama thumps onto the bed on his other side, pressed close. Raidō doesn’t like close contact in the afterglow, but Genma loves it, and with a pleased hum he lets Kurama press him onto his side so he can fit himself along Genma's back. A leg slots between his thighs, an arm curls over his ribs, and Kurama kisses the back of his neck, then rests their heads together.

“Fuck, you two are amazing,” he says roughly.

Genma laughs, lets Kurama wrap him in his arms and pull him back against his chest. “I thought the taller person was supposed to be the big spoon,” he says lightly.

Kurama grabs the closest pillow and swats him in the face with it. “Fuck off, and I take it back. You fucking suck. I'm keeping Raidō, but you're out of luck.”

With a snort, Genma bats the pillow away. “Sorry, sorry,” he says, and only kind of means it. From Kurama’s disgusted huff, he can clearly hear that, but he doesn’t press, just rests his forehead against Genma's nape.

“You're lucky you're such a good lay,” he mutters.

Raidō snickers, running his fingers over Genma's knuckles. “Nothing to say in your own defense?” he asks Genma.

Closing his eyes, Genma hums. “What’s there to defend? I am a _fantastic_ lay. Anyone would be lucky to have me for that alone.”

He can practically _hear_ Raidō rolling his eyes, but Kurama laughs, and a hand splays over his chest, stroking faintly. “So every time you make a height joke, I get to fuck you?” he asks. “To remind me of the benefits.”

“If you're looking for a deterrent, that might not be it,” Genma says dryly.

With a snort, Kurama kisses his shoulder, presses his palm over his heart. “I’ll think of something,” he mutters, but it’s sleepy, a little vague. Genma smiles, settles back into his grip as his arms tighten just a little, and opens his eyes as Raidō brushes his hair back from his face.

“Everything’s fine,” he tells Genma, kisses his forehead and strokes Kurama’s cheek lightly. “Just give it time. It will work out.”

Of course Raidō knows what Genma's been worried about, even if he’s never said anything. Genma pulls their tangled hands towards him, kisses Raidō’s knuckles, and says, “I love you, Rai.”

“I love you too,” Raidō says, and then pulls away, sliding off the bed. “I’ll start dinner. Sleep for a bit.”

Kurama huffs, though it doesn’t sound anywhere close to annoyed. “ _Talking_ ,” he complains, and Genma laughs.

“You’ll get used to it,” he says.

There's a pause, a long moment.

“I guess I will,” Kurama says, and it’s not a promise to stay, but somehow, Genma doesn’t think he’s entirely wrong to take it that way.


End file.
